


Future In Laws

by xDinahQueenx



Series: 20 Ships [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Spencer was dragging his feet, planting himself at the end of the walkway and doing his level best to not let Derek lead him inside.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future In Laws

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20 Ships Drabble Challenge.

Spencer was dragging his feet, planting himself at the end of the walkway and doing his level best to not let Derek lead him inside. Spencer felt that he had embarrassed himself enough when he’d been in Fran’s house beforehand. There’d been the whole thing where he’d ate her birthday cake (which they’d offered but Emily mentioned was possibly in bad taste) and then the other whole thing where he implied that Derek might have killed those boys. Derek’s hands were warm though and Derek _was_ stronger.   
  
His shoes scuffed up on the concrete as Derek sort of dragged him up the walkway.  
  
“They’re going to love you, pretty boy, come on,” Derek coaxed him. But Spencer decided he wasn’t going to be swayed by his sweet talk. He didn’t _need_ to meet Derek’s family again. Especially not after that. “They’re gonna love you, Spencer, I wrote about you enough… they aren’t gonna judge for what you said in the course of the investigation.”   
  
Spencer gave him a look, brow pulling inward a little in something like a pout. Derek rolled his eyes at him. “Come on, you might as well get it over with.” Derek said, “You’re coming home with me for Christmas.”   
  
Derek pulled him along the walkway a little more, almost at the door. And could it get any worse because Spencer was leaning back a little, trying to resist, and then Derek’s mother and sisters came out, talking about going to lunch. Derek let Spencer go and he fell to the ground. Bruising his tailbone with a little yelp of noise.   
  
“Derek!” He whined.  
  
“Oh honey, are you alright?” Desiree asked, rushing to Spencer’s side. Spencer gave Derek and injured look while Desiree helped him up.   
  
“When you said you were dating a member of your team, I suspected it was him,” Sarah said, smiling fondly at her brother. “Why don’t you guys come to lunch with us?” She asked. Spencer rubbed at his coccyx and kept giving Derek a petulant look.   
  
“We’d love to. Right, pretty boy?” Derek asked. And Spencer’s cheeks flushed red at the collective “aw” noise that Derek’s family made.   
  
“Right,” Spencer agreed as Derek laced their fingers together. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 


End file.
